Danganronpa - Hope in Vain, Despair Against Despair
by A Medium-Spicy Scoville
Summary: Drabbles/advertisement for a public Danganronpa Roleplay. ((Searching for RPers))
1. Chapter 1

Blank, not even dark or pitch black. As if to allow an unlimited space to reflect on life for the rest of eternity.

Is this death?

...

..

...

Admittedly, my lifestyle was one of obsession and hedonistic ethical egoism. Even with a blackened heart that pursued a singular selfish desire and the mere possession of an Ultimate title no matter what it was... It ultimately backfired in my face.

Is that what happened? Everything is still... blank.

Of all places, never thought I would find a genuine connection that wpuld be more than just having similar interests. It was the challenges we overcame and the hardships suffered together that forged a lasting bond... it was love that had led me to this hell.

Either way, the destination is all the same.

...

A nostalgic melody echoed in the distance, an angelic voice I knew all to well. The sweet whispers could only belong to my mom, but there was no way she was here. No, it was only her song that could reach here, at this moment, just for me

Mom's dream was one that went unfulfilled. She never got to be a singer, she was swept up and spat back out by society with the only choice of living a plain and ordinary life doing something far from her original plan. But, she still became an idol to me. Every night, she would sing for me. Regret vibrated in her voice, in contrast to the smile on her face and the joyous tune that would fill the room.

It was utterly captivating and awe-aspiring, I felt grateful to be able to witness true talent that unfortunately the rest of the world would never have the chance to acknowledge. It was in those moments I felt most satisfied with my life.

... with an intro like that, one would expect me to follow my mom's footsteps and become the Ultimate Singer or perhaps the Ultimate Songwriter or something along those lines. Well, sorry to disappoint, I have no musical talent of my own and no desire to learn any. In terms of Ultimate titles, mine is among the odd choices that raise countless eyebrows.

\- Ultimate Fangirl -

That title made me simultaneously hated by every other crazed fangirl. I can crush and expose them with little effort... In K-pop trivia... is that trivial? Just let me have my fun.

I've always been a bit twisted, but being evil isn't like how it is in movies and games. You know, the poisonous butterfly of a villain that manages to get everyone wrapped around their finger as every piece of their overly convoluted master plan falls perfectly into place. The realism is just as full as shit as the hero's plot armour that inevitably foils the master indoctrinator.

Sorry to disappoint one again, most of us poisonous butterfly are mimics that have copied the truly deadly ones in order not to be eaten by the real predators.

...

"Upupupu."

...

Finally regaining consciousness, the recollection of the thoughts while in REM sleep are quickly forgotten. Whatever it was, waking up from it felt heavy and slow. Opening her eyes only to slowly close them while drifting between sleep, until eventually she realizes she'd been sleeping on the floor. Only when her eyes open once again she finally realizes her unfamiliar surrounding.

Just as much of a concern there happened to be several other people, around 15 or perhaps 20 passed out teenagers, all scattered across the floor. They begin to awake.

"Is this death?" The Ultimate Fangirl asks to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there.

First of all, note this isn't an SYOC. Moreso this fic will just be a collection of some drabbles on a planned RP (roleplay), so I don't believe I'm breaking any rules.

With that said, I mainly wanted to plug a RP into the story section of this site. The forum section for the Danganronpa forums on FF is stagnate, so I don't really expect receiving much submissions without shamelessly advertising it. They're mostly done on discord these days, but I wanted to start one on this site for old times sake.

People with no RP experience are welcome, it's always fun to get people into new things. If you do have experience, that's even better.

The roleplay is under the same name as this fic. There's a link on my profile or you can find it by searching forums for it with FF's search bar.

This first drabble is simply the OC I'll be using for the RP, since I didn't want to give too much away. I'm going to fill out her form later. And it switches PoVs at the end because the switch from 'first person Story telling' mode to a 'third person RPing mode'.

Hopefully this gets some people interested. I already got the setting, plot, and motives ready.

I thought about making this an SYOC... But to be honestly cruel with myself, I'd probably abandon it. My confidence and experience is in running rps, so I'll be sticking with that. Tho I will make occasional drabbles on it and post them here.

If anyone happens to be unfamiliar with what an RP is. Basically everybody controlls their own character and makes posts as them all while interacting with other characters. The person in charge of the RP is responsible for making the settings and plots while also adapting to the characters and choices of the RPers. That's the basic gist, I can go in more details in PM's or on the forum if anyone wants me to. Specifics on how murders and trials are handled will be on the forum.

So kind of like an SYOC, just that it's way more of a group effort. The admin controlls monokuma and creates the overall scenario while everyone else roleplays their character to make up interactions, decisions, and the path the RP takes. Rpers need to be decently active so that it doesn't die.

Hm, guess that's all for now. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

What is hope? Who knows? It could be literally anything, but in the process no matter what it is it creates the same co-product known as despair. In a twisted way, unconsciously, it's as desired as hope is. Naturally, an academy dedicated to the research of hope would be the birthplace of Ultimate Despair. For them, surely the right word to use would be 'ironically'.

Easy to forget coming from a world without hope, that this place is unfair and that having a talent means having greater purpose.

In a world without hope, the seven basic needs are always kept in check. For those who reject those needs and want to struggle, they're given that to help give a sense of purpose. All the excess wants are always within grasp. Want to make somebody's life hell, there's always another who wants to be miserable.

Thanks to morals and feelings, the inhabitants of this world are all mismatched and constantly clashing.

The side looking for peace is the most confusing of all.

... Is that what they truly wish for?

They'll need to be cleansed of hope entirely for that.

We'll spare the ones who have an immunity, give them whatever they need and desire in order to avoid conflict. We wouldn't stand a chance against monsters with hope even if it is just a few of them.

...

* * *

**A/N:** ... this isn't an SYOC, it's a roleplay. Just to make things clear.

Same thing as last a/n: Roleplay, looking for RPers, link to the forum is on my profile, more info on the forum.

Experience doesn't matter, it's public and open to anyone as long as a basic quality check is met such as good grammar and enough commitment to not become an inactive member in the rp.

Hope to get some more people interested.

Bye bye.


End file.
